Gothic Dragon and the Angel of Light
by Kaiya Darkwolf
Summary: Draco leaves home and squats with an old friend, they pick up a new one, also a runaway and together they form an unlikely trio.
1. Chapter 1

Gothic Dragon and Angel of Light or le dragon et l'ange gothiques de lumière. 

Disclaimer: Recognised characters not mine. Songs not mine. Plot mine less someone else has done this and in that case it is purely coincidence, and completely unintended.

**Please note**: there will be a lot of songs in this fic, though I do not count it as a song fic. There will also be quiet a bit of French, and possibly German and Latin too, I will translate the language after the sentence in brackets and in italics, also as I do not yet speak any of said languages fluently I am using an online translator and English/French, German and Latin dictionaries, so please excuse me if I get some of the words/formatting/spelling etc wrong, and if you a reader happens to speak any of the above languages please e-mail me with corrections, and also if you can put up with my e-mail's checking if I have the languages right please tell me.

If you do want to be a 'foreign language-beta' I guess would be the term, then feel honoured if I reply, I am not keen on beta's as I have a fear that they could completely hate my work and thus sow the seeds for ending my writing career. Unfounded fears I know, but I have to fear something other then spiders and bees and wasps and worms and loci (and okay I'll stop) don't I?

Anyway, enough of my not so pointless ramblings and on with my story. Hope you like

**Prologue**

"I DON'T WANT TO TAKE IT FATHER! WHY CANT YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?" Draco screamed at Lucius.

"Why would you _not_ want too?" the older man snarled back. They were standing in the living room in the manor, and about 10 ft apart from each other.

"I DON'T WANT TO BOW TO SOME LUNATIC HALF BLOOD!"

"How dare you!" Lucius hissed, pulling out his wand. "CRUCIO!" the curse hit his son directly on the chest and Draco fell to the floor shaking, but not screaming. He would not give his father that pleasure.

Still angry and fearing that he could end up killing Draco in his anger, Lucius lifted the curse and stormed out of the room, leaving his wife to deal with Draco.

"Oh my poor, poor Dragon, why do you continue to deny him?" Narcissa said to him as she helped her son stand. She had been standing in the corner, watching them fight again, as she had done the day before, and the day before that and the day before that.

"The Dark Lord will lose, and I will not degrade the Malfoy name by ending up in Azkaban with the Dark Mark branded on my arm." Draco replied, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth clearing the slight trickle of blood away.

"I know that Dragon, and I think that Lucius must do too, otherwise he would have disowned you by now."

Draco sat on the sofa and Narcissa pulled out her wand, charming away the after effects of the curse.

"Father is trapped by his decision, he can not get out of it. Just like I can not get out of denying the Dark Lord without feeling the curse."

"You could get out of it for the summer Dragon." Narcissa said softly.

"How?"

"Maura, my best friend, her husband, Philip, is also trapped by his decision, she lives as a Muggle with her son Nathaniel, he's 22 now."

"You want me to go live as a muggle for the summer?" Draco asked in disbelief.

"No, I want you to live in safety for the summer. Dragon please do this for me. I can't bare to see you in pain every day."

Draco looked up into his mothers eyes. "And what about father?"

"You're 18 soon, you can make your own decisions then, why not start now?" she smiled.

"When can I go?" he asked beginning to smile too.

"Now, if you want. I will fire call her to let her know that you are coming, and you go pack, though I have a feeling that she will want to take you shopping anyway." She smiled again. "Now go pack!"

Draco grinned and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one - Draco**

"Yo! Dray!" the young wizard, whose naturally blonde locks were now streaked with electric blue, looked up from his note book where he had been drawing.

"Hey Nate, what's up?" Draco asked, looking up to see his new best friend standing over him.

Nate, short for Nathaniel, was a 22-year-old Goth who still lived with his mum. Though he had good reason, Nate and his mum, Maura, were on Voldemort's 'to kill list' though not as high up as Potter and Dumbledore. Maura and her son had gone into hiding as muggles the day after Nate had graduated from Hogwarts, the year Voldemort returned after the tri-wizard tournament.

Nate was over 6 ft tall, and was very pale, having spent most days of the summer, well year, in bed with hangovers from going out the night before, he had long black hair and so many piercings, some of which in places Draco didn't want to think about, that he had lost count and tattoo's in places that shouldn't be tattooed. Two weeks after Draco had flooed from the Malfoy manor and arrived at 'The Crib', as it had been dubbed by the Goth, Nate had dragged Draco out to his friends parlour. So now the young Malfoy heir had a scantily clad female with silver wings and a green snake looping around her waist, tattooed in place where the Dark Mark would have gone. Draco had chosen the place with a grin, thinking how the meeting with Voldemort, _could_ have gone.

Draco: Sorry Voldemort, but I can't take your tattoo.

Voldemort: What? Why not!

Draco: Because I already have one, where yours would go, and I like mine better.

Voldemort: CRUCIO!

Nope, Draco would not be looking forward to that conversation. Hopefully it would never happen.

"Oi! Draco!" he felt Nate punch his arm and snapping out of his thought he looked up.

"What?" he asked annoyed. Nate grinned.

"Mum's made dinner." He said turning and walking out the room.

Draco shook his head and put his notebook down on the floor next to him. "'made' he says." He muttered to himself, laughing lightly. "More like ordered in,"

"Draco!" came Nate' s impatient voice from downstairs.

"I'm coming, hold your bloody horses Nate!" he shouted back before standing up and sorting out the hood on the back of his black jumper. Yes, Nate had also taken him shopping. All of Draco's old posh robes were sent back to Malfoy manor and Draco had spent the last 5 weeks wearing either completely black or predominately black clothes. At the start Draco had complained about looking like Snape. But after a while he began to love his new wardrobe as much as he did his old one. His blue streaked hair, was two weeks old now, and Draco never gelled it back anymore, instead, letting it fall loose around his eyes.

Moving into the kitchen he saw Nate laying out the plates. "Take your bloody time." He said without looking up. Draco glared at him and sat down, just as Maura put three brown paper bags on the table.

Draco reached over and began to sort out whose was whose. Curry, he had decided was his new favourite food, and once he was back at Hogwarts, he was going to go to the kitchens (Nate had told him where they were) and add it to the menu.

Maura and Nate sat down and the three began to eat, "So, where are you two going tonight?" Maura asked, digging into her Korma.

Draco shrugged, "Dunno, what's good on a Tuesday?"

"There's one place I ain't taken you yet, The Gloc. They have a night called Syndrome, which is all Rammstein, Papa Roach, Rob Zombie, you know, the good stuff."

He paused to eat some more, "Though it don't open 'till 10 so we could head to the pub first."

Draco shrugged again, "Sounds fun, besides I only have one week left of the holidays, which calls for a need to get completely smashed on every night." He grinned.

"I have trained you well." Nate said seriously, before the table burst out laughing.

"Seriously though, this is my last week, I'm due back on the train in five days, I'm gonna get so bored!"

Maura smiled at him, "Don't worry yourself Dray, I'm sure you'll have an interesting year." Draco looked up at her, Maura was a level 2 seer. Meaning she had 'feelings' and sometimes 'flashes' about things.

"What do you know?" Draco asked curiously.

Maura smirked and tapped her nose. "Now, now, that's telling. Where's the fun in that?"

Draco pouted and the two Jugson's laughed at him. "Oh fine, but can you at least hint? I know I'm head boy, it said so in the letter mother past on to me last week, along with all my books."

Nate spoke up, "Don't ruin the surprise Dray. It will be a good year don't worry."

Draco looked at his friend. "You know! What do you know? C'mon you can tell me!"

Nate and Maura laughed again, "Nope, not tellin'." Nate said, before standing and clearing away the rubbish and dirty plates to the sink. "Now c'mon Dray go get ready for tonight. I want you in full gear!"

Draco blinked, "Full. Gear? Thought we were going to the pub first?"

"We are, but this is a special pub and they don't care. Now come on! You have an hour!" Nate was shooing him out of the kitchen as he spoke.

Moving upstairs Draco was planning what he was going to wear. Full Gear meant his favourite big black heavy steel plated boots, at least his leather trousers and black vest top, not forgetting the make up _and_ jewellery.

The first time Nate had said 'Full Gear' Draco had been very self conscious wearing all the make up and jewellery, then when they reached Night Shade, the club for that night, Draco realised how under-dressed he felt. Having forgone the excess jewellery and painted nails.

This time though he was happy to go in 'full gear'. In a nutshell, it was fun. When walking to the clubs, people would stop and stare at your attire, especially when Draco and Nate stood shoulder to shoulder. People looked on in fear. They _were_ an imposing site. This always made Draco smile, he was raised to put fear into muggles, and here he was doing it just by wearing certain clothes. Much nicer then cursing them and more fun besides. Plus it was legal so no Azkaban for him!

An hour later Draco was ready and waiting for Nate at the door. Nate had straightened his hair so it now fell way past his shoulder blades, he had his tight leather trousers on, which were covered in zips, he had a long sleeved black silk shirt on, which he had left open showing off the dragon tattoo on his chest and was also wearing thick black heavy combat boots, they had brought them together on one of their shopping trips. Tonight, due to the heat, Nate decided to forgo wearing his long black leather coat, which Draco had fallen in love with, and settled for dealing with the cold when they stumbled back at the god-forsaken hours of the morning.

Maura came out of the living room and looked at them both. She had freaked when Draco came back with the tattoo on his arm, as the legal age was 18, but then she reminded herself that so was drinking, and they had broken that law countless numbers of times over the holidays already. So she had settled for making him promise to tell Narcissa when he returned to Malfoy manor, to which Draco had begrudgingly agreed.

"Now don't you fellers look nice, be good tonight." She winked at them both, "And I've re-made and cleaned your beds should you two meet a nice young girl."

Nate smirked and Draco blushed. "C'mon Dray we have a bus to catch." Nate said as he pushed Draco out the door and they both said bye to Maura. The house was under the Fidelus charm and when Draco had asked how she ordered food in she told him that she had a joining house which the muggles knew of and ordered everything to there.

The two lads walked to the nearest bus stop, which was five minutes away and waited in the evening heat. The next bus wasn't due for another few minutes so Draco decided to go back to trying to figure out what Maura had sensed about the upcoming year.

Five minutes later, when the bus turned up, Draco still hadn't gotten any answers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter two - Hermione**

"Come on you stupid girl! Get up! GET UP!" Hermione felt her face tingle as her 'father' hit her again. slowly she tried to stand, but she was very weak, having not eaten in so long.

Forcing herself not to cry as her father hit her again she stood up and glared at him. She didn't know what had changed, but this had been going on for the past 5 weeks. It had started when she returned from Hogwarts. She came home to find her mother in tears arguing with her father in the kitchen. She had then made the mistake of asking what was wrong.

She had tried to run away when her Hogwarts letter came through a couple of weeks ago, claiming that she needed to go to Diagon alley to get her books. But her father wouldn't allow her and had rewarded her for getting the position of Head Girl. That memory almost always made her gag with shame and embarrassment.

"PAY ATTENTION TO ME YOU FILTHY PIECE OF TRASH!" her father shouted at her. Hermione forced herself to look up into the once caring eyes. The man smiled grimly, "That's better, now you have to get back on that train in 5 days time, so I'm going to give you a little going away present. Every day until you go."

Hermione almost threw up again, and she couldn't stop the silent tears when he pushed her up against the wall and her ears picked up the sound of her father undoing the zip of his fly's. She didn't beg him to stop, it only encouraged him.

She didn't know how long she was trapped between her father and her bedroom wall, her breaths coming in shortened spats, as she collapsed onto the floor crying. Outside her room she heard something heavy connect with something else and then the dull thump as something hit the floor.

Her bedroom door opened and shut again and she looked up to see her mother looking down at her with a bundle of clothes in her arms.

"Oh my poor little angel, I am so sorry. But come on lets get you out of here." Her mothers voice was full of love and it cracked as she started to cry. Slowly Hermione stood again and allowed her mother to clean and dress her.

Pulling her brown hair back into a pony tail and drying her eyes Hermione looked at her mother again. Lucy Granger was a very pretty woman, and Hermione had inherited her looks as well. But now both women looked very pale and thin, the normal sparkle in Hermione's eyes was gone, and she looked as if her soul had already died, and only her body remained.

The two women left the room, all of Hermione's school things had been destroyed, except her wand, which had refused to brake or burn. Her wand was now in a box in her father's bedroom. She remembered this as they reached the front door.

"You go wait outside, I'll go get it." Her mother had said, pushing her out the door. Hermione watched her tip toe back upstairs. That was the last time she ever saw her. Her father's bedroom window over looked the front garden, and Hermione stared up into it. She heard sounds of people shouting inside, and began to panic. Her mother had hit her father over the head with a box, but clearly he had woken up. She listened to the sounds coming from the still open front door and then heard them get a little bit louder.

Looking up she saw that the bedroom window had been opened and something had been thrown out, landing softly on the grass. Hermione ran over to it, and picked up her wand. Putting it into her pocket quickly she moved out onto the street. The streetlamps were starting to come on as the evening sky darkened. With one final glance back to her house she began to run down the street.

She continued to run, on pure adrenaline, the fear of what her father would do if he caught her urged her to run faster. Tears were in her eyes, for the fear of what had happened to her mother that she didn't see where she was going until she was on the floor.

Bringing her arms up to shield her face and muttering apologies so fast that no one could understand her. After a while she realised that she wasn't being hit and looked up. Seeing two very tall figures dressed in black she pushed herself backwards and jumped when she hit a lamppost.

"I'm sorry sir." She mumbled.

"Hey, you okay?" one of them asked.

"I'm fine." Hermione automatically replied. Still not looking up at their faces.

"No you're not, come on you look like you could do with some food." The second one spoke this time. He moved forwards and Hermione tried to scramble backwards out of his reach.

The second guy saw this and held the other one back, shaking his head. Instead he crouched down and looked at her. "What's your name?" his tone was soft and Hermione looked up.

"Her – Hermione." She replied timidly.

"Hi Hermione, ma names Nate, and this is Dray. We were just heading to the pub to get a drink do you wanna come with us?"

"You don't mind?" she asked softly.

"Nope, not at all." Nate stood and held out his hand, Hermione took it and slowly got to her feet. Looking to the ground she mumbled her thanks and felt the other guy come around to her other side. Nate, she realised still held her hand.

The three made the way to the pub and Nate led the way in, sending Dray to the bar to get some drinks and some food for Hermione. Dray nodded and Nate moved Hermione over to a table in the corner. They sat down and Dray returned a few moments later. He placed the drinks on the table. He had gotten Hermione water, not sure of what she wanted, but got her a half pint of beer too just in case, as well as a plate of nacho's and another of chips. Not the best thing for her to eat but it was all the pub had going this late.

Hermione looked up at the two guys she had run into and blushed. Dray spotted this and smiled. Hermione blushed again and looked at her food. Nate stood.

"I'm gonna go put some good music on, be good Dray." He said winking. Nate left the table moving over to the juke box on the other side of the room.

"Hey Hermione," Dray said softly, Hermione looked up, she had been picking at the food, getting through it slowly. "We were going to head to the Gloc later, do you want to come with us?"

"I'm not 18."

Dray smiled, "Neither am I." She giggled and Dray's smile broadened.

"That's a sound I like," Nate said, as he returned. A few moments later Papa Roach's Last Resort blasted out of the speakers around the pub. Hermione watched as the two boys sang along, completely out of tune. Hermione giggled again.

"I invited her to come to the Gloc with us Nate by the way." Dray said to his friend as the song finished.

Nate nodded, "Cool." He glanced at his watch, "Well it don't open for another 2 hours yet, so I can go get you an ID, they always ID which is bloody annoying, and you two hang here, I won't be long." Nate grinned and stood up again, leaving the pub.

"Dray?" Hermione asked, Dray looked at her.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" he asked confused.

"For this, I didn't really know where I was going when I started running and I certainly didn't expect to run into two gorgeous guys who would take me to the pub for food and then invite me to go clubbing with them! I mean look at me! I look like a state!" She glanced down at her clothes her mother had dressed her in. Loose fitting dark blue jeans and a close fitting black top with long sleeves.

Dray grinned, "Don't worry about it Hermione, and as for how you look, I think you look fine, however, tonight is Full Gear night, so we will have to do something about your make up. Luckily I happen to have some of mine with me. Come on!" he grinned and stood up, offering his hand to her. She took it and he led the way over to the opposite wall where the door to the toilets was. The pub had joint toilets for male and female with separate sides, and sinks in the middle. He led her over to the sinks and disappeared into one of the cubicles to get some tissue. Returning to the sink he ran some of it under the water and began to wipe the tears off her face.

He noticed that she was a pale as he was, and had deep brown eyes, that were very dull. Drying off her face he picked up the eye liner.

"Close your eyes, now don't move." Holding her face gently with one hand he ran the eyeliner around her eyes, and dragged the ends out to give the impression of longer eyes. He smiled. "Now open you're eyes and look at me." He asked softly.

She did as he said. "Beautiful." Dray murmured. Hermione blushed. "What? You are!" he smiled as her blush deepened.

"Now eye shadow, shut your eyes again" she did so and Dray applied dark brown shade heavily.

"Open your eyes." he smiled and then frowned slightly, "Nope."

"What?"

"You are definitely beautiful." He smiled at her again. It was fun making her blush, though Dray did mean every word of it.

"And now a little bit of lipstick. Dark red I think." Again he held the side of her face gently with one hand as he applied the lip stick, it was the colour of blood. He knew Hermione was watching him, he could feel her dark eyes on him, hoping that his fear wasn't what had made her eyes so dull, and vowing that if it was he was going to torture the man to within an inch of his life.

Hermione looked in the mirror when he finished and gasped. "Wow." Behind her Dray was watching her, smiling.

"And the final touch." She turned to look at him, and he took off one of his bracelets and held it up to her neck. "It's really a necklace," he explained as he clipped the necklace into place. "But I have no room for both and I prefer the one im wearing, but saying that, this one is perfect for you."

He stepped back and Hermione looked into the mirror again. the necklace was a black leather choker that had a little silver cobra hanging from the centre.

"In my opinion Cobra's are the most beautiful snakes in the world."

"She is beautiful. Remind me to give her back later." Hermione said still staring into the mirror. She didn't look like a girl who had run away from home only an hour or so earlier.

"Nope, she is yours." Dray said standing behind her.

Hermione spun round, "I can't keep her! She is your necklace!"

Dray waved it off, "Yes, but I am giving her to you."

"But – but," Hermione tried to find an argument. "But what if we never see each other again?"

"Well seeing as you are coming back with me tonight, so you will at least get a decent meal in you for breakfast, Maura, does a brilliant full English breakfast even if she is allergic to cooking meals. I don't see a problem with it."

"Who's Maura? You're mother?"

Dray laughed and took her hand, leading her back out to the pub.

"No she's Nate' s mother, who happens to be my mother's best friend. I'm spending the summer with them to get away from my father. I've been there almost 5 weeks now." They sat down again and Dray signalled to the bar man for another round of drinks. Hermione finished off the nacho's and chips, and was beginning to feel a lot better. Plus for some reason she felt safe being around Dray and Nate, though she didn't know why.

"I wish I could have gotten away from my father 5 weeks ago." Hermione muttered bitterly.

"Do you want to rant about it?" Dray asked.

"No I don't want to talk about it!" Hermione snapped.

"I know you don't, that's why I said rant. Ranting is great. Nate made me do it every hour when I first moved in with him. Makes you feel a lot better. Try it."

The drinks arrived and the empty plates were cleared. Eyeing her glace carefully and then muttering, "what the hell" Hermione downed half of her pint before taking a deep breath and starting.

"Alright. He's a cruel cold hearted bastard who is sickening to look at and – and who I hate!"

Dray nodded, "try to stick to just one or two worded insults," Hermione nodded, took another swig of her drink and started again.

"Fucking stupid asshole of a lying deceitful idiot with all the cunning of a concrete fox, and the intelligence of an ants ass!"

"Better." Dray commentated.

She took a breath and started again, "Fucking stupid wanking tosspot of an idiotic poor excuse for a male with no brain! Feet smelling breath stinking faggot! Ugly bone idle slob with no idea of romances even it you stuck it up his nose and set fire to it! He has the personality of a Flobberworm the sense of a leaf of a cabbage and the appealing qualities of a four month old tomato, he is possible the most insufferable arrogant self righteous attention seeking pompous twat that it has ever been my misfortune to come across! Intolerable sadistic brat complete with whining grating tones which are as soothing as a hedge trimmer! How dare he have the nerve to look at me let alone touch me! I hate him! I hate HIM! I HATE HIM!"

Hermione was crying at this point and Dray got up and moved around the table, pulling her into a hug. "You're going to ruin your make up you know." He said light heartedly. She giggled and sat up, drying her eyes with a serviette.

"Feel better?" he asked, she nodded. "Good. Hey look Nate' s back." She looked over to the door and saw Nate walking over to the pair, more drinks in hand.

"So what have you two kitten's been up to then." He asked sitting down opposite the others. "Wow, Hermione, I see Dray got you with the make up. You look beautiful."

She blushed, "Why do you both say that?"

"Because you are." Dray replied, picking up his drink.

"So what have you two been up too?"

"I was teaching her how to rant." Dray replied.

"Best cure for pretty much anything Ranting!" Nate said, leaning back in the chair.

They had four more rounds of drinks, Dray and Nate were telling Hermione stories of when they've gone out before, each story was getting funnier and funnier and the night went on. When the fifth round came along Dray glanced at the clock. "The Gloc opens in 40 minutes, how long does it take to walk there?"

"Half hour at least, lets make this the last round and then head out, oh here ya go Hermione." Nate sat up and slid the ID across the table, Hermione picked it up. It was a drivers license with her name and picture on it.

"What's the address?" she asked.

Dray glanced at it. "That's Nate' s home one."

"What about the picture? How did you get it?" she looked up at Nate who winked at her.

"Magic." Nate answered with a wink.

"And the surname?"

"Mine." Nate answered again, "makes sense to have the same surname, seeing as we all live in the same house,"

He downed the rest of his drink and Hermione and Dray followed. The three then stood, Hermione wobbling slightly, Dray took her arm to steady her as Nate paid off the tab and the three left the pub. Hermione didn't question where Nate had gotten the picture from, as she spent most of the year surrounded by magic, and her slightly drunk brain didn't pick up on the fact that they were supposedly muggles and couldn't use magic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter three – The Gloc**

They reached the Gloc just as the doors opened, there was already a queue so they joined the end and started talking about non-sequential things. It didn't take long for them to reach the door.

"ID" the doorman asked. The three pulled out their drivers licenses and he checked the ages before handing them back and letting them in. As Hermione passed the guard winked at her and she moved closer towards Dray, who looked up and caught the doorman's look, he glared at him and put a protective arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. She didn't complain.

Dray and Hermione headed over to a table with four stools around it as Nate headed over to the bar. Hermione sat down and looked around the club. It was very big and very dark, the only lights were from the scattered fake fire torches on the walls and the strobe light on the dance floor at the other end of the club. Dray sat watching her, she looked familiar, but he couldn't place her face.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, she was a muggle, and the he hadn't met any muggles before the summer. He continued to watch her though, she was very beautiful, even for a muggle.

His musings were interrupted by Nate joining them at the table and placing 3 pint glasses full of dark red liquid. He grinned at Hermione's confused look.

"Snake bite." Nate said happily picking up his pint and downing half of it.

"Er … okay … what is it?"

"Cider blackcurrant and lager." Dray said picking up his pint and drinking some. "It's nice, get's ya pissed quick and is cheap." He drank some more of his then put the pint on the table. Cautiously she picked up her pink and took a gulp. Coughing as it hit her stomach. Shaking her head to clear the fuzziness and then realising that that was a very bad idea she looked up at Nate and glared at him.

"Bastard." She spat, but there was no anger behind the words.

Nate grinned, "Takes a while to get used to. You should have seen Dray when he first tried it, bloke nearly gagged!"

"Nate!" Dray said embarrassed, "She does not need hear of that night!"

Hermione smiled, "Ooh, yes I do! Nate what happened?" Hermione unconsciously picked up her drink again and drank a bit more, she didn't cough this time.

"Well," Nate started, "It was back when he still had blonde hair and the lad still insisted on gelling it back and looking ridiculous, guy had no fashion sense till he met me! Anyway." He took a swig of his drink and looked at Hermione. "We were over at the club closest too us, Night Shade, it was his first time out with me and was another Full Gear night but anyway, we got to the club, I went to get drinks and he sat on a bar stool at a table by the dance floor. I come over with the drinks and hand him one and he thinking it was beer or some weak shit downed almost the whole pint in one go!" Both Hermione and Nate were giggling at this point, Nate because of the memory and Hermione because she felt like it, Dray was pouting, but his mouth was turned up in a slight smile at the memory.

"Keep going, what happened next?" Hermione asked,

"Well when he realised it wasn't beer he started coughing, like you did but more kinda getting ready to throw up without eating kinda coughing." Hermione nodded understanding what he meant. "Then he spun round on his stool to glare at me, only he over spun and flew off the stool, landing on a heap on the floor, with his neatly gelled hair all over the place and he looked so confused about how he ended up on the floor!" Hermione and Nate now gave up trying to contain their laughter, the site of Dray on the floor confused and pouting was hysterical.

Standing up, completely embarrassed, Dray turned to both of them, "Look at you too, like a pair of women, honestly, right I'll get the next round – same again?" both nodded, crying with laughter.

Four rounds and eight more embarrassing stories later, the three were on the dance floor jumping around smashed off their heads and belting out the words to whatever song was playing, which at the moment was 'Miracle Man' by Ozzy Osbourne.

"I'm looking for a miracle man that tells me no lies,  
I'm looking for a miracle man who's not in disguise.  
I don't know where he'll come from I don't know where he's been,  
But it's not our Jimmy Sinner because he's so obscene."

They jumped around a bit while the main singing had stopped, then started shouting to each other again.

_  
"Today I saw a miracle man,  
On T.V. crying, such a hypocritical man,  
Born again, Dying._

He don't know where he's goin' but we know where he's been,  
It was our little Jimmy Sinner on the screen."

Again they jumped around a lot, bumping into the other people around them. But they didn't care and the people around them didn't seem to care too much either they stopped jumping as the words started again.

"_A devil with a crucifix, brimstone and fire,  
He need's another carnal fix to take him higher and higher."_

"_Now Jimmy he got busted, with his pants down,  
Repent ye wretched sinners, self righteous clown!"_

They continued to sign, if you could call it that, and dance, if you could call jumping dancing, until it was nearing 2 am, when the slow music started playing. Of course being a club that only plays rock and metal the slowest you got was things like 'House of 1000 corpses' by Rob Zombie and 'Mutter' by Rammstein which was what began to play now.

Dray grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her onto the floor, starting the slow dance. The song was in German so Dray began translating in soft whispered tones in her ear.

_Die Tränen greiser Kinderschar_

"The tears of a crowd of very old children"

_Ich zieh sie auf ein weisses Haar_

"I string them on a white hair"

_Werf in die Luft die nasse Kette und wünsch mir, dass ich eine Mutter hätte _

"I throw the wet chain into the air and wish that I had a mother"

Keine Sonne die mir scheint keine. Brust hat Milch geweint 

"No sun shines for me. There was no breast that cried milk"

In meiner Kehle steckt ein Schlauch. Hab keinen Nabel auf dem Bauch

"There is a tube that sticks in my throat. I have no navel on my stomach"

Mutter 

"Mother"

They continued to sway to the slow depressing music, Hermione listening with her eyes shut to Dray whisper the words that stuck so close to home now.

The song ended and the two pulled apart, Hermione had begun to cry. Seeing this Dray hugged her.

"Pas l'ange de cri de lumière" he whispered. (_Do not cry angel of light_.)

She pulled back, "pourquoi vous faire me réconforte?" (_Why do you comfort me?_)

Dray was startled that she could speak French and stumbled his reply. "Parce que je soigné." ( _Because I care_.)

"You don't even know me." She mumbled, and over the still going music Dray barely heard her.

"Then let me know you." He smiled at her and wiped away her tears. They smiled at each other and then a voice interrupted them.

"You don't want ter get ter know that wispy little thing, he ain't worth ya time!"

A tall man, with very broad shoulders placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder and pulled her out of Dray's embrace. The blonde glared at him, they were pretty much equal in height.

"The lady is with me." Dray snarled, and had Hermione not been on the verge of a panic attack she would have recognised the tone, but in her current state she completely missed it.

"Don't seem like that now! And why would she wanna be with ya when she can be wit' me instead!" The man said, his words slurring. Clearly he was drunk and was looking for a shag.

Trying to keep his temper in check Dray glared at the man again. It was a Death Glare that in the past had frightened many people into doing what he said no questions asked, obviously it wasn't going to work on an older and very drunk man. Hermione was shaking in fear now, this was too soon and too similar to what had happened at the start of the holidays.

Except then it had been her fathers hand on her shoulder and her mother trying to make him see reason. Her father had beaten her mother into unconsciousness while Hermione sat and watched in fear.

"No" She mumbled to herself "No! No! No! No! No! No! Not again! Not again! No! Never again! No! No! NO!" she pulled herself away from the mans tightening grip and flung herself into Dray's body.

"Not again! No! Please no! Not again! Not again not again not again not again not again."

Dray wrapped his arms around her body and glared at the man again, "I think she decided for us." He said coldly.

The man sneered, and made towards Dray and Hermione. His fist raised to punch him, Nate, appearing out of the shadows suddenly, caught his wrist before he even got close.

"The lady said no." he said coldly, and the rooms temperature dropped a couple of degree's.

"Who are you punk?" the man spat, wrenching his arm free from Nate' s grip.

Nate moved between him and Dray. Walking calmly but the look in his eyes said other wise.

"Me? Oh I'm just the one guy in this club you don't want to anger." His voice was still as cold as ice and Dray shivered, hoping and praying that Nate never turned on him. Ever.

"What are ya gonna do kid? Glare at me?"

By now the dance floor had cleared, as it was obvious an argument had broken out. A glance over his shoulder told Dray that the security guards had been called and were making they're way through the club towards them.

Nate said nothing, just starred coldly at the man. Neither spoke and the music had dimmed, apparently the DJ wanted to here this too.

"Well come on then punk!" the man spat after a bit. Nate just stared him down. The man was doing well against it, Nate would have had most people on the floor begging for mercy by now.

The man moved towards Nate as if to punch him, but he stopped, his fist mere inches away from Nate' s face. The man scowled at the fact the Nate hadn't even flinched. Nate was the taller of the two, and even though the other was broader, Nate still looked the most dangerous.

"What's going on?" a security guard asked.

"That man," Dray said nodding his head in the direction of the man that had attacked Nate, "Tried to force my girlfriend to go with him, when clearly she was with me, my friend stopped him from hitting us."

The security guard nodded and looked over to his partner. "That true?" the other one asked a spectator. Dray recognised him as the one who had winked at Hermione as they had entered, he scowled.

"Pretty much." Dray looked over, the woman that had answered had electric pink hair which was all over the place, though it looked like it had been gelled that way. He nodded his thanks to her and she smiled at him.

The two guards moved over to the drunk man who was now sweating heavily, Nate had yet to move.

"C'mon, out of the club with you! We don't want no trouble makers here!" The first guard took hold of the mans arm and then let go with a yelp, holding his hand to his chest.

The other ran over to him, "What? What happened?"

"I burnt my hand, he's burning!" the guard cradled his burnt hand to his chest.

Everyone in the club was looking confused, the second guard looked from his partner to the man to Nate. "Right mister, we don't want no trouble here so we're gonna have to ask you to leave." Nate blinked and looked at the guard.

"Of course, just make sure he doesn't leave with any one." The guard nodded and Nate turned,

"Let's go guys." He looked confused. The three left the club and began the long walk back to Nate' s muggle house. Dray was still holding onto Hermione.

Songs:

Miracle Man by Ozzy Osbourne.

Mutter by Rammstein


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter four – The walk home**

The first half hour of the walk was done in silence. It was Hermione that broke it.

"Dray back in the club, you … you called me your girlfriend."

They stopped walking. "Yes." Dray said slowly not sure where she was going.

"Well … I was just wondering … well … why."

"Chéri, I would love to called you mine officially, back at the club I said it to get out quickly, but if you want, I can continue to call you my girlfriend."

Dray took both of her hands and held them, "I know next to nothing about you, and you know next to nothing about me. But … oh I don't know … I feel like I know you from somewhere."

Hermione smiled. "Maybe in the future you can call me your girlfriend but for now lets just stay as friends."

"Of course." He let go of one of her hands and the trio began walking again.

Half an hour later.

"How much further is it?" Hermione asked, not having a clue where she was.

"The bus journey takes 40 minutes. So its at least another half an hour." Nate replied, wishing he brought his leather coat with him.

They fell into silence again, which 10 minutes later was broken by Hermione again. Except this time she had broken out into tears. The guys immediately stopped walking and Dray pulled Hermione into a hug, running his hands through her hair and whispering French in her ear.

"Venir loin avec moi dans la nuit, venir loin avec moi et je vous écrirai une chanson" _( Come away with me in the night, come away with me and I will write you a song.)_

He sang softly and Hermione recognised the song. Taking up the next line in English.

"Come away with me on a bus, come away where they can't tempt us, with their lies"

"Tout je demande suis pour vous, venir loin avec moi dans la nuit" _( All I ask is for you to come, away with me in the night.)_

Hermione giggled, "That's not the next line."

Dray smiled, "I know, but I can't remember the rest well enough to translate."

"You're a good singer." She said smiling through her tears.

"Thank you. There's a park around the corner if you want to rant."

She smiled sadly, "You don't have to do this you two."

"We know." Nate said coming up beside Hermione on her right, "But we will any way." He smiled at her and took her empty hand, "C'mon the park's 2 minutes away tops."

They headed over to the empty park and sat on the swings.

They sat in silence, listening to the sounds of the night when Hermione took a deep breath and began her best rant yet.

"He's a stupid sickened perverted little boy who sees himself as a player and thinks he's gods gift to women he has about as much class and style as a fucking tree frog who cant even look after himself without falling back onto his gang, he is so self centred and constantly in your face im the right person for you git I could strangle him if I wasn't worried about burning my skin on contact with the filth he's a two timing lying smoking stinking show off with only one brain cell between two heads! They both deserve to be put under Cruciatus and then _he_ deserves to be burnt alive then brought back and burnt again and then have his skin slowly ripped off of him before he is turned inside out again and again and again _and_ he should be made to bathe in acid till he was burnt to the bone and then have red hot poker sticks prodded into him constantly before being attacked with Cruciatus again! Stupid fucking cunt sucking ass licking shit for brains pathetic little man who I feel ashamed to call my father who has as much sense as Crabbe and Goyle and the gracefulness of a blind troll on weed!"

Having said it all in one breath she didn't noticed the looks that crossed the guys faces. On Nate, confusing and then recognition. On Dray, confusion, recognition, realization, anger and then pity which was quickly replaced with anger again.

"Hermione." Nate said causing the girl to look up at him. "You're a witch." It was a statement, a pure statement that to most people would seem absurd but to the two wizards and witch it made perfect sense.

"That's why I recognised you. You go to Hogwarts." Dray was silent. Sweet, funny, caring, innocent, deeply hurt and scared Hermione. Was Granger. Part of the Golden Trio, best friends with his enemy, and a mudblood.

_It was alright when you thought she was a muggle._ His conscience snapped at him.

"Granger." Dray said in his normal tone. Hermione looked from Nate to Dray, and blinked.

"Malfoy?"

Dray nodded. "Oh my god! Why are you acting as a muggle?" her voice was full of curiosity and not accusations as he thought it would be.

Draco shrugged, "I told you at the pub, I'm spending the summer with Nate to get away from father."

Hermione was confused. "But I thought … well _everyone_ thought that you wanted to become a Death Eater like him?"

"Well not everyone knows me!" Draco snapped.

Hermione looked like she was about to cry again and shrugged off Nate' s hand as he rested it on her shoulder. She got off the swing and moved over to Draco, taking both his hands in hers, just as he had done earlier.

"Then let me know you." She said, repeating his words from the club. Draco, whose temper was being fuelled by the alcohol and his anger at the man in the club and anger at himself, sparked to life and he knocked Hermione's hands away.

"Don't touch me mudblood!" he spat.

Hermione looked to the park floor. "Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas signifié pour vous déranger. Vous peut me pardonne?" _( I'm sorry, I did not mean to upset you. Can you forgive me?)_

Draco looked at the girl he had become such good friends with in such a short amount of time.

"Aucun Ange. Vous avez à rien ne plaindre. Me négliger." _( No Angel. You have nothing to be sorry for. Ignore me.)_

They smiled at each other, and Nate, not speaking a word of French came up behind them.

"Right are you two linguists sorted? 'cause it's bloody cold out here and I wanna get some sleep tonight."

They all laughed and quickly walked the last 20 minutes home in a comfortable silence. Once at Nate' s muggle house he turned to Hermione.

"Think 'The Crib'" he said looking at her. She looked sceptical but did as he said, then just as Grimmauld place did, a new house came up between the two muggle ones in front of her.

"Fidelus charm?" She guessed as the moved towards the door.

"Smart girl." Nate said voice full of surprise. "Now both Dray and I have double beds, so you can either kick one of us out, and take the bed and one of us take the floor, or you can share with one of us. You chose."

"Erm …" she thought for a bit. Then looked at Draco. "I'll take Dray's bed and he can have the floor as punishment for calling me a mudblood again, after tonight I'll see us even." She smirked at Draco, who was impressed with the Slytherin-ness of her demand.

"Done." They shook hands and then the three headed upstairs and got into the beds. The house elf that was very attached to Maura provided him with blankets and a couple of pillows. Once in Draco's room he moved over to the cupboard and pulled out a black t-shirt and handed it over to Hermione.

"You can wear this." Mumbling her thanks she took the top and turned her back to Draco and took off her top.

"You know Hermione, we could just continue being Dray and Hermione instead of Malfoy and Granger." He said his back turned to Hermione.

She pulled the t-shirt on over her head and took off her trousers. "That would be nice." She replied moving over to the bed and sliding between the sheets.

"Lets talk about it in the morning Dray, good night."

Draco turned around and quickly pulled off his clothes save his boxers and climbed under the make shift bed the house elf had made for him.

"Good night Hermione."

Song:

Come away with me by Norah Jones.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter five – Nightmare**

Draco awoke in confusion, glancing out the window he saw it was dark still, meaning he had only been asleep an hour at most. Glancing around the room his eyes focused on his bed. Hermione was thrashing around, fighting off an invisible enemy.

Draco got up and ran to her side. "Hermione wake up. Hermione!" her eyes snapped open and her hands flew up to shield her head from attacks.

"No. Please no, not again, please." She whispered so fast Draco barely caught it.

"Shhh, Hermione, it's okay. It's me. Its Dray, they've gone now it's just me."

Slowly Hermione lowered her arms. "Dray?" she asked timidly.

"Yes Hermione, it's me its Dray." He reached out and rested a hand on her hair, running his finger's through it.

"Stay with me." She whispered. Grabbing his blanket off the floor he lay on top of the sheets Hermione was under and leant back on the pillows. Hermione snuggled up to him, resting her hand on his heart.

They laid together like that for a while, neither sleeping. Softly Draco began singing again.

"_If I were a painter_

_I would paint my reverie_

_If that's the only way for you to be with me_

_We'd be there together _

_Just like we used to be_

_Underneath the swirling skies for all to see_

_And I'm dreaming of a place_

_Where I could see your face_

_And I think my brush would take me there_

_But only..._

_If I were a painter_

_And could paint a memory_

_I'd climb inside the swirling skies to be with you_

_I'd climb inside the skies to be with you_

_And I'm dreaming of a place_

_Where I could see your face_

_And I think my brush would take me there_

_But only..._

_If I were a painter_

_And could paint a memory_

_I'd climb inside the swirling skies to be with you_

_I'd climb inside the skies to be with you_"

By the time he finished singing Hermione had fallen asleep, and was now dreaming peacefully. Draco lay awake watching her sleep. Running his fingers through her soft hair, thinking back over the night.

He liked her now, he could admit that. More then liked her? Sure he had said so when they were walking home, before the park incident. But was it true? That he didn't know.

But what he did know was that if he ever met Hermione's father he would act as he was raised, and make Bellatrix look soft hearted and loving. He would torture the bastard to within an inch of his life and then begin all over again.

No one was going to get away with hurting his Hermione like that ever again.

He paused his train of thought.

His Hermione.

Is that how he saw her?

A simple glance down at the sleeping angel at his side confirmed it.

Yes she was his.

His Angel of Light.

And he would be damned to hell if another man hurt her again while he lived.

Gradually he drifted off to sleep, arms coming around to protect her from the night time demons and as he slept he made a promise and it would be one he would never break.

Song belongs to Norah Jones, and is called Painter song.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter six – The morning after.**

"Breakfast!" Draco was woken from his peaceful dream by a very loud voice. Sitting up groggily or rather trying to sit up he noticed that he was being pinned down to the bed by a body and an arm. Looking down he blinked. And blinked again. Then the memories of last night came rushing back.

The bus. Hermione. The pub. The Gloc. The dancing. The drinking. The man. The walk home. The park. The bedroom.

Lying back down again he nudged Hermione awake. "C'mon angel, Maura's done breakfast."

"No, I like it here." She mumbled snuggling in closer to Draco.

"C'mon Hermione, wake up, aren't you hungry?"

"Hmmm, food?" She replied sleepily, still not opening her eyes.

"That's right Hermione, Full English Breakfast is waiting for us downstairs in the kitchen."

Blinking she opened her eyes slowly and looked at Draco. She blinked. And blinked again. Then burst out laughing.

Draco was confused, "What?"

"You … you … you" Hermione was crying with laughter. "make … up" was all she could manage before she dissolved in a fit of giggles.

"You, you, you, make up?" Draco was still confused, he really wasn't a morning person. Then it clicked. "Ah shite,"

He looked over to Hermione who was lying on her back in the bed still giggling. Making up his mind he pounced on her. Shouting, "Assaut de chatouillement!" (_Tickle attack!)_

Being in French it took her a while to translate what he was saying, which had been the idea. By the time she had, Draco had already pinned her to the bed and was tickling her mercilessly.

"Ah! … No! … Evil! … Wah! … No! … Stop!" she could barely string two words together between the laughter.

"What are you two doing? Don't you want breakfast?" Came a voice full of suppressed laughter from the doorway.

Draco stopped his attack and they turned to look at Nate, who was standing watching them in his boxers. Hermione burst out giggling again. Apparently Nate hadn't taken off his make up the night before either. Draco was trying not to laugh.

"What?" Nate was confused.

"Mate, you forgot something?" Draco said, giving in to his laughter.

Nate glared, "Oh shut up you two! You're no better!" The giggle's quietened a little bit.

"C'mon, mum's made breakfast." Nate turned and the other two climbed off the bed and left the room, Hermione still in the long black t-shirt and Dray still only in his boxers.

They got downstairs and saw Nate sitting there with a plate full of food already. Maura was at the oven pilling more food onto 3 more plates.

"Hermione, would you be a dear and get the Ketchup out of the cupboard behind you." Maura said without turning around.

Hermione turned around and opened the cupboard, pulling out the Ketchup and the brown sauce she turned back and put them on the table.

"Wait. How did you know my name?" Hermione asked confused sitting down next to Nate, while Draco got a jug of water and 4 glasses.

"Mum's a level 2 seer." Nate said in way of explanation. "She knew we would run into you last night."

"A Seer?" Hermione asked, sceptically.

"Hermione doesn't believe in all that Divinatation stuff." Draco said coming over to the table and sitting opposite Hermione. "Rumour is she walked out on Trelawney in 3rd."

Hermione blushed. Maura put the plates on the table and sat down. "Trelawney? As in Sybil Trelawney?" Hermione nodded. Maura burst out laughing.

"Don't tell me that dear old Sybil is still trying to pull herself off as a Seer? She couldn't see a stuffed Hippogriff even if it was placed 2 inches in front of her."

The table burst out laughing. "I don't blame you for walking out dear." Maura said covering her plate in ketchup as she spoke.

"There are 4 levels of Seer's you see. Level 1 is the highest. I'm a level two, meaning I get flashes and sometimes feelings about things. Two nights ago I had a flash of a young girl running away from home. Had you not run into Nate and Draco you would have been taken back home, which is why I told Nate that if they saw a girl running to look after her for the night and to bring her back here." She took a bite of her breakfast. "Of course I didn't expect you to physically run into Nate. But Fate is a strange thing." She smiled at her.

"So, is that why you invited me to go with you?" Hermione said to Draco.

"Nope, I didn't know, Nate and Maura were teasing saying I was going to meet someone, just not in so many words, and when you ran into Nate, you well you reminded me of me."

She looked at him and smirked, "What smudged make up and all?"

He laughed, "Well yeah. But also because you were trying to get away from someone, which is what I was doing too."

The table fell into silence and they continued eating. Towards the end Hermione spoke again.

"So what's gonna happen now?"

"Well." Nate started, "You two only have 4 more days left of the holidays, and I'm guessing you know the area well, as Dray does now too. We could go shopping in Nodnol and crash up there or we could just hang around Brighton."

"Nodnol?" she asked.

"London." Three voices replied.

"I have no money though."

Draco waved it off, "So, I do, Nate does, don't worry about it. Together we have more money then we know what to do with. I tell you what, we spend today here at the house, seeing as its already 11am and we wont go out tonight but tomorrow we'll head up to Nodnol and" he paused a thought had just struck him.

"Hermione do you still have your wand?"

She nodded, "It's upstairs in my pocket."

"What about all your robes and other school things?"

Hermione shook her head, "No. My fa- they were destroyed at the start of the summer."

"We could go do that today." Draco said.

"I can't go to Diagon though remember." Nate said sadly.

"Sure you can!" Everyone looked at Maura.

"I'll just glamour you three, and no one will know."

They all smiled. "Right well that's settled then." Maura said clapping her hands together. "Now go upstairs get dressed and take your make up off! You all look a right state!" they all laughed and Draco and Hermione left to go back upstairs again. Nate was held behind by his mother.

"She was hurt. Look after her this week Nate. Don't let her be alone at any time and if you see the Golden Trio keep her from seeing them and meeting them."

Nate was confused. "What? Why? They're her best friends, why wouldn't meeting them be a good idea?"

"They don't know about the summer, nor how to help and treat someone who has had a summer like Hermione has had. Draco knows, he's been through it too. You know too. She's happy at the moment, lets try and keep her happy shall we."

Nate nodded and Maura ruffled his hair. "Good lad, now go get dressed, and for Merlin's sake take off you bloody make up!" He laughed and left the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter seven – Diagon Alley**

An hour later the trio were standing by the fireplace dressed and ready to go. Draco was in black jeans and a similar shirt to the one he wore the night before. These were covered with a long black robe, which was made of silk and thrown open. Nate also had a long black robe on, with leather trousers and a vest top the same as Draco's on.

Maura had taken Hermione aside and leant her some of her own clothes, a pair of jeans, similar to her own, which were now in the wash, and a tight black v-neck top with ¾ sleeves. She was wearing a dark purple robe over the top, which like the boys, was thrown open.

"Aw don't you three look stunning." Maura said walking towards them with her hands behind her back, smiling innocently.

"Mum…" Nate said cautiously.

"Say cheese!" Maura said suddenly, bringing out a camera and snapping a photo.

"Mum!" Nate snapped, "You know I hate having my photo taken!"

Maura grinned, "I know, that's why it's so much fun. Now" She put away her camera and pulled out her wand. "Let's see, Hermione dear, don't move." Maura waved her wand in an odd pattern and Hermione felt her hair straighten, and her face tingle. She lifted a hand to look at her hair, it was black. Like Nate's. Maura conjured up a mirror and Hermione looked at her reflection. Her normally dull brown eyes were now a sparkling blue, like Draco's. Her mouth was fuller and redder, and her skin paler.

Maura turned her wand on Draco next, changing the shape of his face slightly and making his eyes a very dark brown, she left his hair the same, as who would ever think that _the_ Draco Malfoy would die his precious hair.

Hermione handed him the mirror and he smirked. "I like the eyes, not as nice as my own, but the black is a cool effect." The whole room rolled their eyes at his vanity.

"Now Nate darling don't move." She turned her wand on her son and did another odd pattern.

Nate's hair stayed black but his dark eyes were changed to a light blue, just like Hermione's. The facial changes were also similar to Hermione's. In short they looked like brother and sister. Possibly twins.

"Well that was the idea dear." Maura said. As if reading her thoughts. "You and Nate are twins and Dray is your boyfriend. I have a Gringotts account set up in my muggle name, and these pouches," She said throwing them each a black leather pouch which they all caught, "are linked to that account. All you have to do is say the amount which you need to draw out and you can. They are also keyed only to yourselves, no one else can put their hand into them."

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked, this was something she had never read about.

Maura laughed, "I'll explain it when you get back, it takes a while. Now go on have a good afternoon, I'll be here when you get back."

They all said bye and then stepped into the fire, and with a shouted, "Leaky Cauldron!" the three disappeared in a swirl of green flames.

Nate landed first, stumbling into the pub. Hermione followed, coughing, as she inhaled soot. They turned to wait for Draco who neatly stepped out of the fire place.

Nate scowled at him, "I will never understand how you learnt to do that gracefully."

"That my dear friend is a secret." He winked at Nate and then offered Hermione his arm who took it smiling. The three moved out to the back yard and Nate pulled his wand, tapping the bricks in the right order. They stepped back as the gateway opened and then walked through. The streets were busy, full of late students who still needed to get their school supplies.

"Right where first?" Dray asked.

"Let's do big stuff first." Nate said, turning in the direction of Madam Malkins.

The three entered the shop and a witch walked over to them. "Can I help you?"

"I need new school robes." Hermione said stepping forwards.

"Hogwarts dear?" the witch asked. Hermione nodded.

"Right step up onto this platform please and take off the robe." Hermione did so. She saw Draco wander off over to the female robe section, Nate stayed with her. The witch measured her up or rather the tape measure measured her up the witch had wandered off and was now returning with a bundle of Hogwarts robes.

"That's enough!" she snapped at the tape measure, which promptly fell to the floor. Waving her wand over the pile of robes, Hermione saw them shrink and alter slightly.

"There you go dear. Is there anything else?" Hermione glanced at Nate.

"No thank you ma'am." Draco said coming back with an armful of robes, "We'll just try on a few day and evening robes, what was her number?"

"1435, I'll be at the cash desk when you're ready." The witch said smiling at Hermione as Nate helped her down off the platform, and then returned to the other side of the shop.

"Dray what are all them?" Hermione asked looking at the bundle.

"Robes." He replied happily.

"I know that, silly." She said scowling at him, but there was no malice behind it.

"Well, you can't just have school robes, you will need some dress robes, there's a winter ball this year, and graduation, and you also need some robes for the Hogsmeade trips."

"But, I've always worn my school robes to Hogsmeade." Hermione protested looking through the robes.

"Yes but you've never been to Hogsmeade with me." He replied logically. She looked at him again and held up a deep red robe.

"What's this for?" She asked.

Draco shrugged, "I dunno, looks nice though, go put it on!" he nudged her into the changing rooms, and Nate followed carrying the robes.

Five minutes later she walked out of the small room, lined with mirrors to show Draco and Nate.

"You are so getting that!" Nate said after his throat remembered how to work. Draco was still stuck on speechless.

The red robe hugged her body tightly, and fell to the floor lying in a puddle at her feet, there was a split up the left leg which went far to high in Hermione's opinion. The top was off the shoulders, and the sleeves flared out, giving her an enchantress look.

"She'll need a necklace to go with that." Nate said hitting Draco on the arm to wake him up. He blinked and blushed.

"Huh? What? Necklace? Yeah, oh yeah she will, and she is so getting that."

"Isn't it" Hermione started, "Well a bit long?"

"Have you tapped it with your wand and said '1435' yet?"

Hermione shook her head and pulled her wand out of her pocket.

"One four three five"

The robe seemed to get tighter and the length shortened enough so she could walk, but when she stopped it still draped onto the floor.

"Beautiful" Draco breathed, "Sans aucun doute un ange" Hermione blushed. (_ Without any doubt an angel.)_

"Right before you two go off speaking French to each other again Hermione still has more robes to try on." He nudged her back into the mirror room and turned to Draco.

"Stop gaping, it's unbecoming." Draco scowled at him.

"I can't help it; she's gorgeous, especially with the black hair."

"Yes I know, you're bloody lucky, but mum said something to me after breakfast."

Draco looked up at his friend.

"I think her exact words were: She was hurt. Look after her this week Nate. Don't let her be alone at any time and if you see the Golden Trio keep her from seeing them and meeting them. They don't know about the summer, nor how to help and treat someone who has had a summer like Hermione has had. Draco knows, he's been through it too. You know too. She's happy at the moment, lets try and keep her happy shall we."

Draco looked at his friend, "You know, it's no wonder you got top marks in all you NEWT's you and your bloody photographic memory! But yes I thought it could have been."

"What?"

Draco looked back at the closed curtain, "When we were at the pub, I guessed, but I didn't say anything." He shrugged, "She wont be alone ever again." Looking back at the curtain, he called to Hermione,

"C'mon lets see! I want to see!" She giggled and stepped out of the room. Again Draco and Nate were rendered speechless.

2 hours later the trio left Madam Malkins, Nate holding the bag of robes, they had decided on 15 of the 17 robes Draco had found and 10 of the robes Nate had picked out. As well as the school robes Hermione now had 35 new robes and 7 winter cloaks and 4 summer ones to add to her wardrobe.

Next they headed to **Amanuensis Quills, both Hermione and Draco coming out 20 minutes later with three eagle feathered and 2 Knarl quills each and 2 Black, 2 Purple, 2 Red, 2 Blue, 2 Green and 2 Silver ink pots each. Nate bought a couple of Eagle quills and a pot of Green ink for himself and a pot of colour changing ink for Maura.**

**Another 20 minutes later they were all equipped with 6 rolls of 2 meter parchment, and 3 rolls of 5 foot coloured parchment which changed to what ever colour the person wanted.**

**Then they headed to Mr. Mulpepper's Apothecary to stock up on Potion supplies. Coming out an hour later, weighed down with every ingredient needed on the list for Hermione, and a few others for experimenting.**

**They then moved onto Potage's Cauldron's, where Hermione and Draco both bought a spare size 2 pewter cauldron for experiments as well as Hermione getting the standard one for school.**

**"You taking advanced Potions?" Draco asked suddenly, as they were looking around the shop.**

**Hermione turned to him, "Yes, why?"**

**"Snape mentioned to me end of last year that we will need silver cauldron's size 3 for some of the potions we're gonna be making."**

**So Hermione then went and got a size 3 Silver cauldron too.**

**They then moved onto the Magical Menagerie, Crookshanks had been killed at the start of the summer too. Nate insisted on getting Hermione an Owl, so they could stay in contact through the year. So Hermione now had a gorgeous black owl with silver eyes. The shop keeper said no one could tame her. But Hermione had fallen in love with her. Strangely enough Shadow, as she had called her, hadn't attacked Hermione instead cooing softly as Hermione had run her fingers through her feathers.**

**Shadow now sat on Hermione's shoulder, her cage and stand had been shrunk and put into a bag. Going over everything they had bought a grin came to Hermione's face.**

"Last stop!" She said happily, nearly skipping into Flourish and Blotts. Once inside an even bigger smile came to her face. She turned to the others. "Do I have a limit?"

Nate answered before Draco could. "Course not." Her grin grew wider, besides her Draco groaned.

"Nate do you have any idea what you have just done?"

Hermione laughed, "I'm not that bad Dray."

He smiled at her and handed her a basket, which had been charmed to hold as many books as the owner wished and also had a weightless charm on it.

"Right" she said logically, "As I have NEWT's this year I will need, all books from previous years, plus this years, plus some for extra information, and some for light reading."

She skipped off, scanning the shelves, taking down books every 20 seconds, Nate and Draco followed behind her. Half an hour later she was still going, Nate had wondered off to get a few books for himself and he had left Draco in charge of watching Hermione. So far he hadn't complained.

The girl in question was now humming happily still adding books to her basket every 20 seconds. The look on her face was so peaceful and happy; Draco had a hard time believing this was the same girl who they had run into not 24 hours ago.

Nate came back 10 minutes later. "The rest of the trio is here" he whispered to Draco. Who glanced over his shoulder to see Ron and Harry enter the shop. Looking back to Hermione he relaxed she hadn't noticed.

"Don't say anything, she may not notice." He whispered back.

"And if she does?" Nate replied.

"What are you two whispering about?" Hermione asked suddenly, still looking at the books.

"Oh nothing important." Draco replied. Nate sauntered off again.

"Right I'm done." Hermione said a little while later.

"Really?"

"Yes, now I need to move upstairs."

Draco laughed, "Vous celui êtes d'un genre, un petit ange."_ ( You are one of a kind, little angel.)_

Hermione smiled at him, "Merci, le dragon doux" _( Thank you, sweet dragon.)_

Nate came up behind Hermione. "Okay, my little linguists, are we done?"

Hermione shook her head, "Nope, gotta do upstairs yet." She smiled at him.

"Well then, we had better get started then hadn't we?" He offered her his free arm, as the other was carrying most of the bags, she took it giggling, and Draco took her other side. Over her head Nate signalled to Draco that Ron and Harry had left, he sighed in relief.

50 minutes later, Hermione had searched every shelf there was in the store and they were headed for the counter. The witch behind it almost fainted when she totalled up the amount.

756 Galleons, 15 Sickles and 4 Knuts.

The witch let Hermione take the basket with her, instead of filling up a load of bags. They left the shop, Hermione holding the basket, which Nate had added a top too so none fell out while they travelled.

They were almost back to the Leaky Cauldron when Nate remembered that Hermione didn't have a trunk anymore.

"You two go in a get a table and a round of drinks I'll be there in a bit." He said pushing them towards to entrance.

They entered the pub and sat down in one of the booths. Tom came over and took their order, getting food as well. It had been a long day.

Nate joined them half an hour later, neither Hermione or Draco noticing the extra bag he had. They opened the trunk and put every thing in it and then Nate shrunk it again, Hermione slipped it into her pocket. Raising her goblet to a toast.

"To the best shopping day of my life!" She said grinning. Her happiness was contagious and soon the three were chatting and laughing as being as comfortable with each other as Hermione was with Ron and Harry last year.

When they finished eating the three got up, paid and flooed back to The Crib, where, as promised, Maura was sitting in the front room waiting for them.

"So how much did you spend? Or do I not want to know?" she asked them smiling.

"Trust me mum, you don't want to know." Nate replied smiling. "Our dear Hermione nearly emptied Flourish and Blotts of books."

Hermione pouted, "You said I didn't have a limit."

Behind her Draco laughed, "I did say." Maura pulled out her wand and took off the Glamour's.

"No trouble then?" she asked, as Nate resized Shadow's perch, and placed it next to the window.

"Nope, none at all." Nate replied sitting down, resting his feet. Watching Shadow fly off Hermione's shoulder to sit on the stand.

"That's good." Maura replied, then looked at Hermione. "Well what are you waiting for? I want a cat walk of all the robes, I know these two made you buy!" the two woman laughed and Hermione took all her robes out of the enlarged trunk, disappearing out of the room.

The next four hours were spent watching Hermione show off her robes and then a happy 2 hours where Draco taught her how to dance properly, not the jumping around they were all doing earlier, but traditional ballroom dancing. They all feel asleep in the front room that night, peaceful and calm. Hermione snuggled up to Draco's side, still in one of her robes. Nate on the rug on the floor by the fire and Maura had curled up like a cat on one of the sofas. Shadow was perched on her stand by the window, head tucked under a wing.

Hermione's last conscious thought, as she glanced around the room before she fell asleep, was.

'_This is how a family should be.'_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter eight – Nodnol**

The next morning Maura woke everyone up with the smells of breakfast wafting through the house. Hermione sat up slowly and yawned. Stretching like cat. She glanced at the two boys who will still asleep.

"UP! UP! Get UP!" she shouted loudly. Draco fell from the sofa onto the floor and Nate jumped.

"What the?" Draco said sleepily, he was definitely not a morning person.

"Today, my fine gentlemen, we are going to London, or Nodnol as you two so lovingly dub it."

"Her – mi –o – ne!" Nate wined, "It's too bloody early!"

"No it's not! Now get up or all give all your breakfast to Shadow." Came Maura's voice from the kitchen. Hermione hopped up and pulled Draco to his feet. Then she moved over to Nate and pounced on him, tickling him.

A few minutes later Draco walked into the kitchen and Nate followed, with Hermione slung over his shoulder.

"Nate! Put me down! Put me down right now! Put me down Nathaniel Jugson!" she was hitting him on his back as she spoke, every one laughed.

"This isn't funny put me down Nate!"

He picked her up off his shoulder and sat her in a chair at the table, patting her on the head as he moved passed her to his seat. She glared at him and then turned as she heard a soft hooting.

"Good morning Shadow." She said greeting her owl happily, running her fingers though her silky feathers.

Breakfast was finished quickly and the trio moved upstairs to get dressed for muggle London. When they got back down stairs Maura turned to them.

"Nate has the card. Also you have a choice, you can go complete muggle, and go to London by train, or you can have the Glamour again and Floo to the Leaky Cauldron, or you can risk being seen and Floo to the Leaky Cauldron as you are."

They all looked at each other.

"Completely muggle." Hermione replied. She as back in the same clothes she was in the night she ran away. Draco and Nate were dressed in their normal black trousers and shirt.

Maura hugged Hermione goodbye, and then ruffled Nate's hair, or tried too, as Nate stood taller then her by nearly a foot.

Draco laughed as the walked out of the door. The caught the bus to the train station and got on the next train to London. Being in Brighton, there were express trains to Victoria station every 15 minutes so they didn't have to wait long. Once seated on the train, Hermione turned to Nate.

"What does Maura do during the day?"

"Field work. She's an Archaeologist, finished her degree at York Uni. About a year ago."

"York! But that's bloody miles away from here!"

Nate laughed, "It is. If you're a muggle. The Jugson's have a house up there, she just stayed there during term time."

"Oh, so where were going today?"

"Camden Market, 'tis a Goth market. It's where we get half if not all our clothes and stuff from. Besides you need more muggle clothes."

Hermione looked across to Draco, he had been quiet since they entered the station.

"I've always loved trains." He said suddenly. The other's looked at him. "You know, long journey's where the train is going really fast with no stops. Like the one to Hogwarts."

"They're relaxing." Hermione said following his gaze out of the window. Watching the scenery fly by.

Draco closed his eyes then began singing softly.

"_Sunrise, sunrise. Looks like mornin' in your eyes. But the clocks held 9:15 for hours. Sunrise, sunrise. Couldn't tempt us if it tried. 'Cause the afternoon's already come and gone. And I said hoo... To you_."

Hermione took the next verse singing as softly as Draco, "_Surprise, surprise. Couldn't find it in your eyes. But I'm sure it's written all over my face. Surprise, surprise. Never something I could hide. When I see we made it through another day. And I said hoo... To you"_

Draco looked at Hermione, and they sang the last verse together. _"Now good night. Throw its cover down. On me again. Ooh and if I'm right. It's the only way. To bring me back. Hoo... To you. Hoo..."_

Nate laughed at them, "You two are perfect for one another, honestly, singing on the train." He laughed again and Hermione blushed. "Though I gotta admit you can both sing well. Now c'mon get up. We're at Victoria."

The three stood and made their way to the train doors, jumping off when it stopped. Nate stood on Hermione's left and Draco on her right. If she noticed the protective pattern the two boys were falling into she didn't say anything. They moved through the crowd towards the underground entrance.

"What trains do we need?" Hermione asked, looking at one of the maps on the wall.

"Victoria line, northbound 'till Warren Street, then we change to the Northern line, northbound 'till Camden Town, the market is there." Nate answered.

The tubes were very busy, and the air dusty. It was only three stops on the Victoria line and 3 on the Northern line, so in less than 10 minutes they had crossed half of London and were climbing the stairs to the exit.

Hermione stepped into the sun, and shielded her eyes. "First stop, sunglasses!" Draco nodded in agreement.

"Make it second, we need cash, not all except card's here." Nate said coming to stand next to Hermione.

"There's a cash point." They looked where Draco was pointing and headed over to it.

"Right, we don't want to be carrying too much cash at one time, so what do you say, £200 each now and then if we need more we can come back."

Draco shrugged, "Sounds good to me."

Hermione looked unsure, "That's £600, are you sure we'll spend that much?"

"Hermione," Draco started, "You spent over £3000 yesterday!"

Hermione blushed, "Are you sure about this Nate?" She asked him again. Nodding his head Nate just handed her £200 pounds in £10 notes. She took it and quickly put it away in her wallet, which like the pouches, had been charmed to only allow them to reach into.

"Right lets go!" Draco said happily grabbing Hermione by her arm and dragging her off into the market.

The second stop was for sunglasses and the trio spent the next half hour having great fun trying on every pair, in the end they all ended up with 3 pairs each.

They wondered on and Hermione caught sight of a jewellery store, dragging the others other too it she preceded to buy everything she liked the look of. But she wasn't the only one to come away with bags full of jewellery, both Nate and Draco had fallen in love with some of the chokers and bracelets and rings. Then they had to head back to the cash point, having run out. This time Nate took out £300 each.

This was turning into an expensive final week.

They had to return the cash machine 6 more times that day, each time taking out more and more.

After 3 hours of shopping and dieing arms from the amount of bags they were carrying, having bought at least 5 things each from every store the trio stopped for lunch. While they were sitting in a corner, tucked away in the shade of a café Nate discreetly shrunk all the bags and put them all in one, he then shrunk that one and slipped it into his pocket. They ate lunch chatting happily, and anyone looking at them would never have guessed that they had only been together like this for 2 days.

With lunch finished and the market packing up the trio got back on the underground and got off at Leicester Square. Where they raided HMV buying over £800 worth of Cd's and DVD's.

"All we need now is a CD player, and a DVD player, and a TV and then get them to work in Hogwarts." Draco said laughing.

"Simple enough." They all laughed.

Next they headed to China Town, just to say that they had been there, Hermione went a bit over board with the Kimono's.

"But I love them! Especially when I have my hair straight." Hermione had said as her excuse for buying 23, all in different styles, materials and colours. The boys just let her, it was easier.

Nate joked that they should pop down into the Soho area, again just to say that they had been there, but Hermione shot that idea to pieces when she pointed out that at 2 in the afternoon it was likely to be completely shut down. Nate then spent the next half an hour grumbling about smart ass witches and looking to cute to argue with, Hermione heard this and then used it to her full advantage.

Dragging them back onto the underground to go to Oxford Circus. Where she had always wanted to shop but never had enough money to do so. One puppy dog eyes look later and the lads agreed.

Once they were in the make up shops the guys forgot their discomfort at being dragged into 'girly shops' and then topped up and upgraded their entire make up collections. Hermione started a whole new one, buying two of everything in the Benefit range, Virgin Vie range and the Clinque range.

2 hours later the three got back on the underground and headed back to Victoria. Where Hermione spotted a sign for a bookshop, she skipped over to the escalator and the boys followed, vowing never to go shopping with a girl again.

She stayed in the bookshop, Books etc, until it closed at 7 pm, where she walked out with £600 worth of books in about 10 bags. They stopped on a corner and Nate once again shrank all the bags and put them all in one then shrank that one too and making it feather light before putting it in his pocket with the 4 other shrunk bags containing bags from all the different areas they had been too.

They headed back down the escalator to the ground floor where they checked the time for the next train back down to Brighton. It was in 10 minutes, just enough time to get a snack for the 50 minutes train journey back.

"The seven sixteen Brighton Express train to Brighton, calling at East Croyden, Three Bridges and Brighton, is ready for boarding on platform 15. The Seven sixteen train To Brighton is ready to depart." They looked up as the man's voice started speaking.

"The seven six-teen Brighton Express train to Brighton." Draco imitated, making them all laugh. "C'mon lets go gets seats." They moved over to the entrance for platforms 11- 18 and moved through the ticket barriers and onto the train, picking four seats with a table between them. They sat down and continued eating, a little while later the train pulled out of the station and they were on the way home again.

Songs:

Sunrise by Norah Jones


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter nine – The journey to platform 9 ¾.**

"Are you sure you are all packed?" Maura asked for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"Yes!" came two sleepy voices, it was too early to be up. Especially on a Monday morning.

The Hogwarts express was due to leave at 11 am as usual, and for some strange and unknown reason to the Head Boy and Girl of Hogwarts they weren't Flooing to the Leaky Cauldron, they were catching the train up to Victoria and then taking the under ground to Kings Cross.

Draco guessed that Maura must have had a flash again, otherwise she wouldn't be putting them through this. It was 7 am for Merlin's sake! On a Monday!

"Where's Nate?" Hermione asked, trying not to yawn.

"Oh he'll be down in a bit." Maura said pushing the two into the front room. "Sit down you two, and try not to fall asleep." Draco glared at her but he was too tired to make it threatening. So they sat. Nate arrived 5 minutes later, with a bundle in his arms.

"Catch Dray!" Nate said throwing one to the blonde, who still had electric blue tips. Draco' seeker reflexes automatically reached out and grabbed the parcel thrown at him.

"Nate? What the?"

"Open it." Nate said grinning. Draco' did, jaw dropping when he saw what it was. His very own long black leather coat almost identical to Nate' s. He stood up and pulled it on, it fit perfectly.

"Wow, thanks mate."

"No prob, now little angel, here is your present."

Hermione blushed, "Guys you didn't have to get anything for me! You've given me so much this week already!"

"We know dear, but here you go." Maura said handing over a thin package to her.

Hermione took it and started unwrapping it carefully, inside was a long thin box, covered in green velvet, slowly Hermione opened the box. She gasped when she saw what was inside.

On a silver chain was a snake coiled around a deep blue Sapphire.

"I can't except this." Hermione said, looking to Maura. The older woman stood up and motioned Hermione over to the mirror that hung above the fire place. She took the necklace from Hermione' s hand and undid the clasp, holding it against Hermione's collar bone.

"This necklace is over 2000 years old Hermione." Maura said, doing the clasp up around the younger girls neck. "It has been passed down from generation to generation. I was meant to give it to my daughter, but it was too late, so now I am giving it to you."

Hermione looked at Maura in the reflection of the mirror, there were unshed tears in her eyes, turning around Hermione pulled her into a hug.

Maura pulled back, "The necklace has every protection spell known to the magical world, even some that have long since been forgotten, every generation we add a new spell to it that we feel can help the wearer. She is yours."

Hermione hugged Maura once more, "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."

They pulled apart again and the two men came over. "Are you two sob stories done? The children have a train to catch." Nate said smirking at Draco.

Draco pouted, "I resent that!"

"I know you do, well are we all set? Nate said moving towards the door.

"Wait." Hermione said, the others turned to her. "Are you two coming with us?"

Maura smiled, "Up to Victoria yes, we can't come onto or anywhere near Kings Cross though."

Hermione smiled, "Well then, what are we waiting for?" Trunks had been shrunk, well first they had been enlarged to fit everything in them, including the TV, DVD and CD player they had bought two days ago, they were going to try and hook it up at Hogwarts, Hermione had a book that might help, Maura knew what they were doing and smiled knowingly at them as they left. The trunks were then shrunk and made feather light, so they didn't have to carry anything. Once in London the trunks would be enlarged again, but still kept feather light.

The four left the house and headed towards the bus stop. The bus came a little while later and they all scrambled on. It didn't take them long to get to the station or onto a long 8 carriage train.

As soon as they sat down the train pulled away from the station. It was an express to London and the only other stop besides Victoria was Gatwick airport. The journey was a short one and to pass it even faster Hermione and Nate started playing snap with a set of muggle cards. Maura watched them play with a smile on her face and only Draco noticed the flicker of fear cross it as they pulled into Gatwick Station. As they left it Draco pulled out his wand.

"Dray?" Nate asked him uncertainly glancing at his friends wand.

"The trains sped up." He replied. Hermione who had been talking quietly to Maura since the game finished looked around.

"But Victoria isn't too far from here!" Draco looked at her,

"I know and at this speed we'll go straight through to the road on the other side!"

"So what do we do?" Nate asked, pulling out his own wand. Hermione looked around the train, a few other people had noticed the increased speed too.

"Get ready with shield charms." they all looked at Maura.

"But the muggles?" Hermione said.

"It can't be helped. Just try and get everyone to the front carriages." They nodded and Hermione and Maura pulled out their own wands, then the four spread out down the train.

"Excuse me!" Hermione and Draco heard Nate shout from behind them as he stopped in the first carriage. They continued into the next one, Hermione stopped, leaving Draco the last one.

"Can I have everyone's attention please!" Hermione called, everyone looked at her. "I'm sorry to disturb your journey but can you all please move down to the front of the train!"

At first no one moved, Hermione tried again, "Please, this isn't a joke." Once more no one moved. _Stupid muggles, can't they tell I'm trying to help save their lives here!_ She was about to start again, cutting off her own internal grumblings when the train jumped and began to go even faster, a few more had now noticed.

"Please, can you all move to the front of the train."

This time an elderly couple moved, then a family. About half the carriage had moved down the train and Hermione was helping them along. She looked up when she heard screams from Draco's carriage.

"Please keep going, I'll go check that out." She said to them before breaking away from the door and moving into the last carriage. A tall man broke away too. As she opened the door she saw that three teenage boys had Draco pinned to the wall, and a fourth was hitting him, he was bleeding – so that could have caused someone in the carriage to scream.

Calming her anger she raised her voice and got the attention of the half empty carriage.

"Can everyone please move down the train into the front carriages!" Hermione called, slipping her wand into her hand. No one in the carriage moved.

"You heard the lady! Move!" the man that followed her barked. His sharp tone of voice woke everyone up and they scattered through the door to the other carriages. The four boys stayed where they were. Hermione moved forwards, the man tried to grab her but he missed.

"What in Merlin s name do you think you're doing?" she spat angrily. The four boys looked at her.

"What do you want Goth?" one sneered. She took in their clothing.

"Bloody chavs, think they're the best." She muttered to herself, she glared at them and one took an uncertain step back.

"At least we're not Goth's!" the one who had been hitting Draco said turning around to face her.

"Thank Merlin for that!" she replied dryly, looking over to Draco. She glanced at his hand, his wand was in it. Curious she raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged. She looked back at the boy, he looked about their age.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked him, the boy didn't answer. He just shrugged. "Are you going to let him go?" the boys laughed. Hermione sighed, "Just let him go and move down to the front of the train." They laughed again.

"Er … no." one of them said mockingly.

"Stupid pathetic muggles" she mumbled under her breath, she sighed again and lifted her wand.

"Ooooh, going to poke us with a stick? I'm so scared." One taunted her. The others laughed again. Hermione pointed her wand at the one who had been hitting Draco.

"Stupefy!" he let go of Draco and fell to the floor. The other three now looked scared, and they loosened their grip on Draco who stepped away, but not before he punched the remaining three in the face and kicked the stunned one on the floor. He stood next to Hermione glared down at them.

"Now, take your friend and move down to the front of the train." They nodded and picked up the stunned boy.

"Bloody muggle politics" Draco mumbled. A slow clapping from behind them caused them to turn sharply.

"Impressive" the man drawled. Draco glared at him.

"Dolohov! What are you doing here?" he spat. Antonio Dolohov, recently re-escaped Azkaban Death Eater smirked at the pair.

"Looking for you Draco. Your father's been worried sick about you." Draco sneered.

"I doubt that." He replied.

Dolohov smiled. It was a sickening smile that made Hermione's stomach turn. "Though I didn't expect to find you partnered with a mudblood. Really Draco, I thought you had better taste then that."

Draco glared at him and moved to stand in front of Hermione, "What do you want Dolohov?" he spat.

"Not just you, tell me where is your friend? Nathaniel wasn't it?"

"I don't know who your talking about Dolohov, I've been with Hermione all summer." Dolohov laughed, it was a cold cackle that sent shivers down Hermione's spine. Fourteen years in Azkaban with the extra year he served last year didn't look like they had effected him, but his laugh told them different.

"You're lying Draco." Dolohov spat moving towards them. "you were with Philips whore of a wife and that bastard of a son Nathaniel!"

"You know" said a voice behind them "My parents were married when I was born so that means I'm not a bastard, unlike you Antonio Dolohov, who is the result of your sleaze bag father shagging his mistress." Nate looked at hermione and Draco. He moved to the side, drawing Dolohov away from the door, giving the two teenagers a free path to the exit. "And also" Nate continued "I would appreciate it if you didn't call my mother a whore," Hermione and Draco didn't hear any more of the conversation as they darted through the door and ran down the now empty carriages.

"Oh thank Merlin! You two are okay. Draco how did you get that black eye?" Maura pounced on them as soon as the entered the now very full carriage.

"Muggle politics" he mumbled, "Stupid – what did you call them Hermione?"

"Chavs" she supplied, helping a lady climb over some baggage to a seat.

"That was it. Stupid Chavs have something against Goths."

"Ah, so that would explain those four over there," she pointed to the corner where the four boys sat, one was still stunned. "I woke him but then he fainted again." Maura explained laughing lightly. The train jumped and all the muggles screamed.

"The driver was dead before I got to him."

"It was Dolohov" the teenagers answered together.

Maura looked at them sharply, "he's here?"

Draco looked at her, "you mean you didn't know?"

"I knew there was going to be a train crash that left no survivors but that was it."

"Well Dolohov is with Nate." Hermione said.

"Was with Nate, the bastard apperated." They turned to face Dolohov, he was bleeding from his lip slightly but still wore a cocky smirk. He raised his wand, "Crucio!" Hermione fell to the floor screaming.

Draco stepped forward "Elideren!" The curse hit Dolohov square in the chest and threw him backwards against the wall. He slumped unconscious on the floor. Maura helped Hermione stand while Draco got his breath under control.

"Was it the spell or the impact that knocked him unconscious? Or do I not what to know?" Hermione asked leaning again Maura for support. Draco turned looking to the ground, when he looked up Hermione gasped. His normally silver coloured eyes were coloured black.

"I'm sure you can figure that our Hermione, you are after all; the smartest witch in the year." She scowled at him and went to reply when his eyes faded back to silver, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you Hermione." He said to her softly. She nodded and then lost her balance as the train hit something on the tracks, both Draco and Maura reached out to grab her but it was Nate who caught her.

"Nate! I thought you'd left us mate!" Draco said smirking. Nate smirked back.

"Nah, you cant get rid of me that easily Dray, you know that." Draco and Hermione laughed. Maura cleared her throat, the three turned to face her.

"In case you three have forgotten we've a train full of muggles to save."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10 – September 1st**

"…It was amazing. No one on the train was hurt…"

"… express train collides with Victoria station…"

"…train passengers don't know how they survived…"

"…Driver dead, long before Victoria…

Hermione turned off the radio Maura had found and altered to run off magical energy, the process was surprisingly easy.

"The Obliviators obviously arrived after we left." She said before hissing in pain. They were on the Hogwarts express in the far cabin, Hermione's leg had had a piece of train metal fall onto it and had cut through half of her thigh. Maura had healed it as best as she could, but she was not a medi-witch, it would need madam Pomfrey to look at it.

"Keep still" Draco murmured muttering a cushioning charm to support the injured leg, "I've sent a letter on with Shadow Pomfrey should be waiting for us at the station."

"Us?" Hermione questioned, looking at Draco.

"Well yeah, you didn't think I was going to let you go up alone, did you?" he replied sitting on the chair opposite her.

Hermione looked down, "Well I just thought that well um because of well the situation and um well us being us and we being who we are it just oh I don't know I just thought that we were I don't know going to keep it private or something and it was just well a shock and you and stop laughing at me!"

Draco was giggling lightly, "my dear, dear angel, yes we can keep it quiet if you want, but I really don't mind, and I am not going to leave you alone with Pomfrey" he smiled at her and Hermione felt her heart melt.

"Thank you, for well everything" she returned his smile and the two settled into a comfortable silence.

"Draco" Hermione said quietly about an hour later, he had been staring out of the window, almost entranced by the scenery flashing by just inches away from them.

"hmm?" he said not looking away from the window.

"Are we together?"

He turned to her, "Full of questions today aren't we?" he said laughing lightly, Hermione glared at him.

"Oh hush!" he laughed a little harder,

"What do you mean?"

Hermione went silent again, "the night at the park, the first night when you found me and we were walking back from the Gloc."

"Yes." Draco said slowly not sure where she was going.

"Well together in that sense." Hermione blushed.

"You mean as boy friend and girl friend?"

"Well yeah"

Draco settled back into the chair and folded his arms across his chest. Thinking deeply. Hermione watched him as he sighed, and tried to read his thoughts as they flickered across his face, but to no avail she could make no sense of them.

He looked up at her and studied her face.

_You like her._ One voice whispered to him._ But does she like me?_ He questioned it,_ that depends on your meaning, she likes you as a friend that is certain, but as more?_ The voice drifted off and another answered it_ she seems like she wants the answer to be yes_ it pointed out_ but is she ready?_ Draco questioned himself, his mind going back to the time when they found her, _she was hurt, and although it seems like a long time since then, it was barely a week ago, people don't get over things like that in a week._ He sighed _do people really ever get over something like that?_ He drifted off into deeper thoughts when the first voice answered him_ you don't even know if she was, you just suspect_ Draco looked up at her, _she is beautiful, and smart and funny and – so say yes_, Draco smiled.

Hermione's heart, which had been sinking steadily lifted when she saw him smile,

"Hermione, if you want us to be together that way that I am more then happy to let that be, however do you want it?"

He watched her face carefully, noting how her smile dimmed as he said 'however' then sink into deep thought.

"I…I don't know yet, I mean I like you, really like you which is silly because I only know you as this Draco and I still have a constant reminder that you're still Malfoy who picked on me and bullied me and insulted me for 6 years, so I cant help thinking that this could be some elaborate scheme to get me, as the-boy-who-lived best friend, but" she spoke up cutting off his chance of reply "there is a part of me who believes that you have changed and you want to be with me and are not doing it for your father or Voldemort." He winced slightly at the mention of the Dark Lord's name, Hermione ignored it and continued speaking "so tell me Dray, is this you the Dray I met on holiday going to stay? And is he the real you? Or are you Malfoy, the stuck up son of Lucius Malfoy and this is all a big plan to cripple Harry and Dumbledore?"

Draco took a deep breath and answered her, speaking slowly.

"I am the son of Lucius Malfoy, but I am Dray, not the Draco of last year. The me you see now is the real me, and there is no plan, no scheme, that I promise you."

She smiled at him and it wasn't until the train began to slow as it neared the station much later on that she realised that neither of them had answered whenever or not they were girl friend and boy friend.

_I can always ask him again later tonight._ She thought to herself as Dray helped her stand, looping one arm around her waist and holding onto her wrist which was around his neck, but she never got that chance.

Madam Pomfrey and both professors Mcgonagall and Snape were waiting for them on the platform, Pomfrey rushed forwards as she saw them.

Shadow was sitting on Snape s shoulder and flew over to Hermione as she saw them, Hermione held out her free arm and Shadow landed on it.

"Hello girl, thank you for flying so fast." Shadow hooted happily and Hermione smiled, "You can stay with me or head up to the Owlery." Shadow hooted again and stayed on her shoulder. Hermione smiled again.

Pomfrey waved her wand and conjured a stretcher before levitating Hermione on to it, Shadow relocated herself to Dray's shoulder who was at Hermione's side. Snape looked at them both curiously.

"Perhaps you would enlighten us with the tale which leads us to these interesting circumstances."

Draco and Hermione both went to answer him, but madam Pomfrey beat him to it.

"You can grill them later Severus, but I need to get Miss Granger to the Hospital Wing, now if you would be so kind as to let us go."

She glared at him and he relented, holding out an arm to stop Draco when he moved to follow, "Mister Malfoy a word." He put his hand on Draco's shoulder, or rather tried to as Shadow pecked at his hand sharply forcing him to take it away.

"Perhaps later sir, I need to follow Hermione." Draco returned coldly.

"Mister Malfoy watch your tone!" Snape spat at him, Draco glared back.

"Sorry sir." He replied, voice dripping with sarcasm, "but I will be following Hermione to the hospital wing and if you want to find out what has happened this summer I suggest you follow."

"Are you threatening me boy?" Snape replied.

"Children!" Mcgonagall stepped him, Draco fought not to jump, he had forgotten she was there, "I'm sure you can continue this _delightful_ conversation inside, as it is rather chilly out here, and I believe that Mr Malfoy would like to know how Hermione is doing." She looked at him and he smiled his thanks to her.

Together Draco and Mcgonagall turned and moved up to the castle, leaving Snape to follow them.

Hermione looked up as she heard the voice of her head of house and Draco.

"She is a beautiful owl." Hermione heard Mcgonagall say.

"Her name is Shadow and I bought her for Hermione"

"That was very admirable." Mcgonagall replied.

Draco and Mcgonagall came round the corner and Draco's face brightened as he saw her, madam Pomfrey was leaning over her leg muttering spells and rubbing in a sickly looking green cream.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her coming to her side, Mcgonagall left the infirmary, Snape was no where to be seen.

"Much better, my leg doesn't sting anymore and the shooting pains have stopped" Hermione looked over his shoulder, Draco followed her gaze and stood up straighter.

"Headmaster." Draco said formally. As Madam Pomfrey disappeared into her office.

"Hello again professor, have we missed the feast?" Hermione greeted him, with much less formality.

Dumbledore smiled at the couple, as unlikely as they were, he was glad. "Hello my dear, only the opening speech, I just wanted to pop in and see how you were doing, and I hope you don't mind, but could you give this old man a good night story"

Dumbledore conjured up a couple of comfy chairs and sat in one, pointedly looking at the chair and Draco, slowly the blonde sat.

Hermione smiled at him, "Well it all started a week ago when I was out running…"

Draco listened to Hermione's story of the past week, she mentioned Nate, though her tale made it sound like she went out running at night on purpose. Dumbledore smiled and nodded the whole way through. Draco committed her version to memory in case they were asked about it again. Hermione made no mention of the incident at the Gloc, nor her home life.

"I haven't heard from Harry or Ron all holiday though, which was a bit odd." She looked at the headmaster accusingly.

"They are away on a trip with some of their old crowd, but they've been delayed they will return as soon as they can though." He replied, not missing a beat.

Draco was confused by that sentence, both by the cryptic answer and the fact that he saw them in Diagon Alley, but a glance at Hermione showed that she had understood the message.

Harry and Ron were doing something somewhere with the Order.

Dumbledore and Hermione continued to talk about things one would normally talk about with a loving uncle, and slowly it dawned on Draco that that was exactly what Dumbledore was to Hermione, and they had clearly spoken before in the past. He tried to suppress the sudden flare of jealousy that he had for the Golden Trio.

He looked up as he felt someone touch his hand, Hermione was looking at him, concern in her eyes. He glanced around Dumbledore had left and Pomfrey was at the other end of the room.

"Yeah, I'm fine, sorry I got lost in my thoughts." Hermione smiled at him.

"When Madam Pomfrey clears me we can go to the rooms, Dumbledore told me where they are."

He glanced down at his hand and saw that Hermione still rested her hand on top of his. He smiled at her and began to sing softly,

"_An angel face smiles to me  
Under a headline of tragedy  
That smile used to give me warmth  
Farewell - no words to say  
beside the cross on your grave  
and those forever burning candles_

Needed elsewhere  
to remind us of the shortness of our time  
Tears laid for them  
Tears of love, tears of fear  
Bury my dreams, dig up my sorrows  
Oh, Lord why  
the angels fall first

Not relieved by thoughts of Shangri-La  
Nor enlightened by lessons of Christ  
I'll never understand the meaning of the right  
Ignorance lead me into the light

_Needed elsewhere  
to remind us of the shortness of our time  
Tears laid for them  
Tears of love, tears of fear  
Bury my dreams, dig up my sorrows  
Oh, Lord why  
the angels fall first_

_Sing me a song  
of your beauty  
of your kingdom  
Let the melodies of your harps  
caress those whom we still need_

Yesterday we shook hands  
My friend  
Today a moonbeam lightens my path  
My guardian"

He smiled as Hermione closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Quietly madam Pomfrey came back over and smiled at the sleeping figure, she motioned Draco to follow her.

"She will be fine in the morning, she just needs a good nights sleep." Pomfrey suddenly looked unsure, "I did a scan of her body." She began, and Draco closed his eyes, calming his breaths.

"What did you find?"

"She has server trauma to some of her organs, but, I don't know if I should be telling you this mr malfoy."

"Please, I know its hard to accept but I care for her, please tell me what you found."

Pomfrey looked at him and saw the pain reflected in his silver eyes, she sighed and began to recite her list.

"She has deep scars on her arms, back, legs and chest, though I do not know how bad they are without looking, the charm only tells me what is hurt and the long term damage it could cause. The skin around her vagina has been badly ripped, she, she" Pomfrey stopped to calm her self, Draco rested a hand on her shoulder. "She was raped."

Draco froze, it was confirmed, and he knew who by. Anger lashed through him like a snake, he wanted to find him and hurt him, to torture him to within an inch of his life and then continue on, repaying the pain he had caused Hermione.

"Mr Malfoy? Draco!" Draco snapped out of his inner thoughts and smiled apologetically at the nurse.

"Do you want me to continue?"

He looked at her in horror, "There's more!"

Pomfrey nodded, "that's the worst of it but yes, there is more." Slowly Draco nodded, "She was beaten as well and burned, some of her skin is going to need a potion to help it heal again, she has a three fractured ribs but that's all. She needs the treatment though."

Draco nodded, taking it all in. he took a deep breath, "Let me talk to her, but I can't promise you anything" Pomfrey nodded, impressed at the way he was handling the situation.

"Come, you're sleeping here tonight." She led him over to a bed next to Hermione and gave him some pyjama's before disappearing back into her office. Draco got changed and climbed into the bed, whispering a good night to Hermione before he too fell asleep.

The next morning Madam Pomfrey woke the pair and they got dressed quickly, before heading down to the great hall for breakfast, as they walked out of the Infirmary Draco signalled to the nurse to give him one day. She nodded her head sadly and let them leave.

They walked into the great hall together and Dumbledore stood up. "Ah the head boy and girl, would you join me for breakfast? There are a few plans I would like to discuss with you." The two teens nodded and made their way up to the staff table, where Dumbledore had conjured two more chairs on his right.

"Thanks sir" Hermione mumbled taking the seat next to the headmaster, Draco sat next to her.

"Now Miss Granger, you and Mr Malfoy will be in charge of …"

Draco zoned him out and began to look around the hall, most of the students were chatting to their friends happily, and a few were looking up at the table with curious eyes. He looked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Professor?" he said to Dumbledore, "I thought you said that Potter and Weasley weren't here." Dumbledore smiled at him.

"Yes I did didn't I? Well if you would like to follow me to my office, I find it difficult to think in here." He smiled at them and the three left the great hall together.

"Tea? Lemon drop?" both teenagers said no to the offer.

"Headmaster, yesterday you said Potter and Weasley weren't here, but they were sitting at the Gryffindor table." Draco said, he had his arms folded over his chest and looked like he was trying not to scowl.

Dumbledore looked at Hermione she nodded, Dumbledore sighed and Fawkes flew to his shoulder, cooed once then flew over to Draco and sat on his lap. Hermione giggled at the stunned look on Dray's face. The blonde looked at her, she was smiling, before moving his gaze over to the Headmaster. He was smiling too.

"Mr Malfoy, I think it's time I told you about something called the Order of the Phoenix…"

Song:

Angel's fall first by Nightwish


	12. Chapter 12

AN: This chapter is dedicated to my esteemed headmistress Burrow Dweller, I love you darling!

**Chapter 11 – Many Conversations.**

"You okay?" Hermione looked up at Draco's question.

"Yeah, you?"

Draco sighed, "I don't know."

Hermione smiled sadly, "It's a lot to take in isn't it?"

Draco nodded, sitting down on the sofa by the fire in their Head Student common room.

"Yeah, and you, Potter and Weasley have been dealing with this stuff since 5th?"

Hermione sat down too. "Well in detail yes, we didn't know about the old crowd until 5th, but Voldemort stuff has been dealt with since first really." Draco didn't flinch as she said 'Voldemort' though he turned to her in shock when she stopped speaking.

"First! That's insane!" he cried.

"I guess it is, but it's what happens every year without fail. Attempts on Harry's life, someone hurt, deaths, an attack and lots of pain." Draco got up and pulled the now tearful Hermione into a hug. Holding her tightly, running his fingers through her hair.

"Shh, its okay, got me this year too." She laughed slightly.

"But no Harry or Ron." She whispered quietly before breaking down and crying into his shoulder. Draco just held her tightly he didn't know what to say.

Later that night there was a knock at the door. Hermione was asleep, in the same position as earlier, not wanting to wake her Draco opened the door with his wand.

Severus Snape was standing there.

He took in their positions and stepped into the room.

"Mr Malfoy."

"Professor."

Snape moved over towards him, but didn't sit down.

"Would you like a drink professor?" Draco asked, retaining his manors.

"No thank you Mr Malfoy, I am here to talk to you about this summer." He said, adding "Alone." With a glace at Hermione.

"Please sit down sir, and there is nothing I would keep from Hermione, and she's asleep anyway."

Snape seemed unsure whether or not to accept that, but in the end he sat opposite Draco and began to talk.

"This summer has been an interesting one hasn't it?"

"Sir?"

"Your father was most displeased at your actions, and he has been taking out his frustrations on Narcissa."

"What!" Snape held up a hand to stall his demands.

"I say again, Lucius _had_ been taking out his frustrations on Narcissa, but she disappeared over a month ago. The Dark Lord has also been very disappointed in your decision."

"What about you sir? Are you _disappointed_ too?"

Snape was silent for a moment. "No, Draco, I am proud."

That wasn't the reply Draco had been expecting and Snape took advantage of his silence. Glancing at Hermione he spoke again.

"I saw the health sheet, Madam Pomfrey has asked me to make some very specific potions for Miss Granger, she said that you were aware of the 'damage'." He raised his eyes to look at Draco instead.

"Yes I know what happened."

"Do you know who?" Snape asked him.

Draco felt Hermione tense ever so slightly, she was awake and apparently had been for some time.

"I'm not certain no, but I have a few guesses."

"Who?" there was a hint of demand in his question.

"It's not my place to say, sir." Draco looked down at Hermione as he felt her relax again, he was stroking her hair and he hadn't even realised it. Snape would have noticed though, in fact he properly noticed her wake up.

Snape glared at him, "For her own safety, we should be informed of you're guesses."

"we' sir? You mean the 'old crowd'?"

Snape looked at him sharply, "What has she told you!" he snapped standing suddenly. Draco held his ground.

"Hermione has told me nothing of the old crowd, nor your extra-curricular activities. Professor Dumbledore however has."

Hearing the headmaster was responsible, Snape's anger diminished slightly, at least at the couple in front of him, his annoyance at the Headmaster however, grew.

"That may be so, but see to it that you speak of it to no one, do you understand that?"

"I know how to keep a secret sir, you forget the qualities of your own house and those of a Malfoy."

"I do not forget Draco, you never can." He went quiet for a moment, "I will speak with you again, see you in class Mr Malfoy." He turned to leave.

"Oh and miss Granger, you did very well in pretending to sleep, I would recommend however that you learn to Occlude your mind properly, you were broadcasting your thoughts. Good night both of you."

"Good night sir." Draco replied, and Snape left the room.

Draco looked down at Hermione. "Are you alright?"

She went to nod her head and then paused and shrugged her shoulders instead.

"Did you mean what you said?" she asked him softly.

"Which bit?" he helped her sit up, though he would never say it, he liked having her lean on him.

"About my…my injuries, about if…if you knew, who was the … the cause?"

"Yes, I know who it was." Draco replied, Hermione took a sharp in take of breath but didn't say anything.

"It doesn't change anything Hermione. Not one thing." He smiled at her, a proper smile, and she smiled back.


End file.
